


Sherlock Gets Married

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Straight John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John proposes to Sherlock very un-romantically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters; I'm just borrowing them.

Sherlock had just been released from the hospital, and John was still fuming about the way he had been dismissed the moment the doctor arrived and sent to the waiting area while the hospital called Mycroft, who was Sherlock’s next of kin.

It had made John irrationally angry because he knew that he had no legal right to be involved in Sherlock’s care at a hospital. He might be a doctor, but it wasn’t his place to tell the doctors at the hospital how to do their jobs. He knew that, but it didn’t make him less angry about being denied access to his injured friend. Sherlock had been fine, and John had known that he would be, but it always scared him when Sherlock got hurt. The blow to his head (which was the reason he had been carted off to the hospital in the first place) had left a lovely knot and a concussion, but no damage was done to his skull. John sighed with relief when his friend was released into his care.

Once home, John began to think about what might happen the next time Sherlock ended up in the hospital. They did some dangerous work, and they had enemies. He knew that it wouldn’t be too long before one of them was injured again.

“John,” Sherlock said, interrupting his train of thought, “stop pacing around like that and just ask me whatever it is you are going to ask me. It is clear that you have something on your mind. You have that look, and three times now you’ve taken a breath and opened your mouth as if to say something then shut it again and continued pacing.”

John did stop, and he looked at Sherlock for a long moment. “Sherlock, umm… I was thinking that… we should… get married.” The last part was muttered so low that Sherlock could just barely make out the words, and John’s face flushed bright red. “That way we would be able to get into each other’s hospital rooms without calling Mycroft, and we would never have to testify against each other, and I’m never going to get a date living with you anyways, so I might as well just make it official.”

Sherlock listened in silence for a minute as John explained exactly why it would be logical for the two of them to enter into a civil union. It was odd to hear from John, but Sherlock also heard the sentiment underneath the suggestion. They might not be in a relationship in the traditional sense, but he and John were more than friends, and he knew that John cared for him. And he was surprised to discover that he cared for John too.

“I agree. It would be the logical thing to do.”

John smiled as he understood the sentiment that Sherlock returned. His anger was long gone, and he pulled his fiancé into a tight hug.

After his return from the dead, Sherlock and John had become much closer. They might not be sleeping together, as so many people assumed, but they were no longer just friends. Now, they hugged casually and held hands, and sometimes they even shared a bed. When John’s nightmares were especially bad, Sherlock would lie in bed next to him, and hold him close, and sometimes when a case took them out of London and they spent the night in a hotel, they would take a room with only one bed. John knew what it looked like to the outside world, but he didn’t care. He was straight, and Sherlock was asexual. It wasn’t about sex; they had never even kissed.

“I love you, you know,” he whispered to Sherlock.

“I know. I love you too,” was the whispered response.

“Let’s go to bed. You haven’t slept properly in a week.”


	2. Crime Scene Honeymoon

Sherlock was rattling off deductions as he and John stood over a body. It was the first time they had been called to a crime scene since they had been married. It was just in time, too. Sherlock had been increasingly irritating as boredom set in, and John had been relieved when Lestrade texted him before Sherlock got a chance to put more bullet holes in the wall.

The day after their engagement, Sherlock and John had filed for a civil union, and they had been married two weeks later in a private civil ceremony with two random witnesses. The only person who knew was Mycroft who had called to offer his congratulations moments after they had requested the ceremony.

“John,” Lestrade said, “you want to explain that new piece of jewelry? Why didn’t you tell us you were getting married?”

“We didn’t tell you, Lestrade, because it is none of your business,” Sherlock responded before John could say anything, removing his glove at the same time to reveal a matching ring.

Lestrade just looked back and forth for a minute, and John said, “Sorry, Sherlock is right. We didn’t even invite Mycroft. But maybe we could grab a drink later…”

Lestrade nodded and started to offer his congratulations, but Donovan had finally caught up, and interrupted.

“You married him! You married the Freak! You must be losing your mind, doctor. I don’t know how he convinced you to get-“

She was cut off by a fist hitting her face. Sherlock was furious as he said, “I may ignore your insults when you are intimidated by intelligence, but I will not let you insult my husband!”

John said, “Sherlock, attacking police officers is a bit not good,” but he was smiling as he said it. “And just so you know, Donovan, I proposed to him.” He reached over and laced his fingers with his husband’s, feeling the cool metal of Sherlock’s wedding ring against his skin.

When Donovan complained and tried to get Sherlock arrested, Lestrade feigned ignorance and pretended he hadn’t seen anything. After all, she deserved it. He was surprised it hadn’t happened earlier. Once it was clear that she was getting nowhere, Donovan spent the rest of the case glaring at Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this work is done for now. Maybe at some point in the future, I'll add something to it, but I'm posting it as complete.


End file.
